A see through
by mamika
Summary: washing windows can change people. KaixTala.


this is my first ever with such an ending. let's hope it's the last too. if there is something that doesn't seem to work, it's probably fone by Tala's grandfather. have fun!

* * *

**A see through**

He had no idea how this had happened. He could recall what had happened, but that didn't really explain the current situation.

He had woken up early, went for a little jog and he had been drinking coffee and looking out of the window, wondering what he could do during his day of. He was alone in the house, others had some important business to take care. Not like he minded. A moment of peace and quiet was very welcomed. He was leasuring, when his phone rung. His first mistake had been answering it without looking the callers ID. The second mistake was not to hang up when hearing Tala's voice.

"Hi Kai, you have any plans for today?". And here was the third and worst mistake

"No, I was just figuring out what to do"

"Oh, that's wonderful. Then you can come here as soon as you can" then Tala had hung up. And since he had nothing better to do, he had done the fatal miscalculation and actually went to visit Tala. When he had gotten there, dressed up in navy blue jeans and white short-sleeved dress shirt, Tala had smiled at him, those blue eyes gleaming suspiciously. And he wasn't sure he wanted to find out what was in the redhead's mind. He seemed just a little too satisfied.

"If you had something important, spit it out. I could easily find better things to do that see your face" although, that wasn't quite the truth. Tala had wonderful, silky, flaming red hair, and they made the eyes stand out even more. Especially now when he hadn't gelled his hair to the devilish way he usually does. Now they just hung loosely according to his movement. When Tala smiled, tilting his head to the side, the hair spilled over his shoulder. He needed to look away just to keep himself from touching the red hair, to run his fingers through it. Tala used that opportunity to drag him inside and lock the door behind them.

"I'm here all alone. My folks are on trip for few weeks, and I gave the maid a day of. Chef should be here 'til lunch, so we won't starve"

"You think I'll hung around 'til lunch? I have a life you know" Tala gave a small laugh.

"I know. That's why I could get you come over before seven, right? Because later you would be too busy to give me an audience". He glared at Tala, who grinned, still looking like a cat with a fresh bowl of cream. He would enjoy eating, but later he might get stomach cramps.

"Zip it Tala. I only came to find out what you had in mind"

"You could have just called you know"

"I did. Your phone is turned off". Tala pulled an innocent and cute face, eyes wide, index finger against his lips.

"Whups. Wonder how that could have happened". He rolled his eyes. Tala was being his usual oh-so-funny self. And it was annoying from time to time. If it's constantly jokes, it gets boring.

"Tala, spill it"

"You just told me to zip it"

"That was considering your pants". Now was his turn to smirk when Tala looked down and checked his zipper on his white tight pants. He received an offended look

"Kai, that was not funny"

"Yeah? You should have seen your face". Tala huffed a little, then his grin appeared again.

"Well, it's good to know you like seeing my face" before he could answer Tala leaned in closer, their faces were just few inches apart. He couldn't breath, what was the redhead planning?

"Kai, I have a favor to ask". He looked into Tala's bright eyes, unable to move away or even think straight, so he just nodded. "I want you to wash all the windows of this house". He was still captivated by the blue sparkling objects right in front of him, so he just nodded again. Then Tala pulled back and smiled victoriously

"Great. Follow me so we can get you your equipments". The redhead started walking somewhere, and he followed, frowning. Why had he agreed?

And now, he was still frowning and wondering it. To be distracted by something so irrelevant, that was stupid. And so was this house. Now wonder Tala was so crazy, if he lived in a house like this. The windows followed no order. Some had hinges on right, some one left, no matter how they were placed. They were stuck, and he had already squished few fingers when they had suddenly popped open. And the locks were stupid too. Some opened when turned clockwise, other exactly opposite direction. And the big windows had part of the locks open already, but you had no way of telling which ones, so you usually ended up closing the first lock, then trying to open the second one, only to notice that it wouldn't turn. Then you had to guess which one was the one open, and usually the wrong one. He had been doing this for few hours, cursing his weak moment, cursing Tala, and most of all, cursing the idiot who had planned these windows. What was the point first having a normal window, and then above it, hidden behind the curtains, another, very narrow and small window? He needed to climb on a kitchen chair to reach those, and it felt so stupid washing them, since no one noticed they even existed . He climbed up, managed to open the inner window frame with ease, but then the outer glass refused to open. For a while he tried to pull it open, but it refused to give in. Then he stood to his tiptoes and took a good hold from the handle and pulled with all his might. Suddenly the window opened and it hit him forcefully on the cheek and knocked him down from the chair. He sat up, looking dazedly at the window. Then he lifted his hand and touched his cheek where the window had smacked. It was moist. Retreating his hand, he looked at it and noticed it was all bloody. Touching it again while getting up he noticed there was only a small cut, but it bled pretty much. He sighed, yeah, this totally explained how Tala had ended up like that. If even windows attacked on people, that wouldn't do good for a growing child. He went to a bathroom, pressed the wound 'til it stopped bleeding, washed up and went back to work.

He was going to open this really huge window that was nearly as tall as him, with really heavy wooden frame. When he opened the inner frame, he carefully checked if the hinges could take the weight. When all seemed good, he moved to open the outer frame. But, when he had opened the locks, the window started falling out. He quickly reached out and grabbed the frame, hearing his shoulders cracking under the sudden jolt and enormous weight. He was partly out of the window, and although he was able to hold his ground, he didn't have enough support to pull the window up.

"Kai, hold on!" he heard Tala calling, and then hands wrapped around his mid section. "Kai, what are you doing?" Tala said, nearly panicking.

"checking the view, what else could be doing?"

"Just let go of the window, that's dangerous"

"And hear the rest of my life how clumsy I was and how I couldn't be entrusted with the easiest tasks". He blushed when Tala pressed his face against his back, talking to it, the hot exhale blowing through his shirt. It felt weird, but not bad. Actually, it was nice enough that the window nearly slipped from his hands.

"You have a point there. But what are you going to do now?" he looked over his shoulder, and when Tala felt the back muscles move, he looked up too.

"All I need is get my feet lined up better and I can pull it up. Currently I am unable to move an inch, because I'm not steady enough. So I need you to give me some support, and it'll be fine". He saw that Tala wasn't convinced. "Tala, if don't think you can trust me on this, I suggest you let go". That worked. Tala shook his head and took a better hold, leaning back.

"I'm ready, go ahead" smirking a little at Tala's determined face, knitted brow and tight mouth, he looked at the window again. Slowly he moved his legs so he was pressing his toes against the wall. Once Tala swayed a bit, but quickly found his footing again and worked as a counter weight again.  
Finally, he had good lifting pose and he was able to get the window up and inside the house. When he had placed the window down too the floor, Tala let go of him and dropped on his knees, all pale.

"That was scary. Please promise me you won't do that again". He shrugged.

"I won't if your windows won't try commit suicide". Tala looked at the window, smiling a little.

"Actually, I'm glad you didn't let it drop. After all, that window was designed by my grandfather" he looked at Tala, anticipating something.

"Your grandfather designed?". Tala nodded, looking him in the eye and smiling properly

"Yeah. He planned this whole house from the layout to interior design."

"Don't tell me he even planned the windows and locks?"

"He did. He was a man of details. And he was very proud of what he had done, and I like it a lot too". He rolled his eyes. Of course, Tala's whole family would be crazy.

"Tala, never get kids. That way you'll do the world a favor". Tala tilted his head, looking sly

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to.." he raised an eyebrow, but before he had time to ask, Tala got up, brushing his pants clean. "Okay, I think it's time you take a break. Let's go find something to eat"

They were eating, and he was just drinking milk when Tala suddenly spoke

"You know, your abs really are awesome". He finished his milk before replying

"And you didn't know this before? I'm offended" he said in a tone that said he didn't care. Tala shook his head, annoyed.

"I did know. But it's different to see them than touch them. And they were tight". That was a bit out of his comfort zone, so he finished eating and went back to work, leaving Tala, who was grinning, alone. "Kai, wash my room's windows last. Otherwise I won't give you your reward".

He was done. All he had left to do was Tala's room. Remembering the last time he had walked in without knocking, he had seen Tala in tights. Not a bad sight at such, but it caused unwanted reaction. And he himself hadn't been wearing loose enough pants. So, he knocked and heard Tala asking him to come in. he opened the door and stepped in. Tala closed the door and jumped on him from behind. When the slim body pressed against his back, he could feel Tala's breathing and the slight shaking of his hands. Smirking he said

"Hm, you seem a bit nervous Tala". The redhead pressed his face against his shoulder, blowing air to his neck.

"What else could I be? I'm looking forward to paying you for your work". Tala let go and came to stand in front of him. The redhead looked a sad for a moment, reaching a hand and touching the fresh cut. "Especially since what I asked seemed to be different from what I had planned".  
He sighed. Now was the hardest part, to find out was the lunatic serious or was this just another joke. Because Tala could come up with something this twisted just for the sake of few laughs.

"After all these years, you still haven't realized you plans rarely work as they were meant to. Usually me or Brian has to save your sorry ass". Now Tala smiled, eyes sparkling, leaning in and pressing a kiss on the wound while taking his hand and pulling it on to his butt.

"I surely hope this was worth saving". The redhead had to be serious. Not even he would go this far for a joke. So he allowed himself a smirk, looking into the blue eyes that looked right back at him.

"I think it was. But you know, I still have your windows to clean". With that, he let go of Tala and started washing the windows.

"Ka-aa-ii" Tala whined pouting "That's not funny. I saw all this trouble just to tell you how I feel"

He looked at Tala, not stopping his work. He wanted to finish up quickly, but seeing Tala pout was absolutely breathtaking. The soft lips creating a capturing contrast with blaming and piercing eyes, and all the beauty was framed with the fiery hair.

"Tala, you never said anything about what you feel". Tala's eyes widened, in look of amazement.

"Gosh, I have to spell it to you?" he finished the window and turned properly to face Tala.

"Go ahead. Although I doubt you can spe.." Next thing he knew, Tala had dashed from the bed he had sat and pressed their lips together.

"Kai Hiwatari, I L-O-V-E, you" that was affirmed with another kiss, more needy this time. He smiled and pushed Tala back towards the bed.

"No need to shout, dear, I have perfectly good hearing". Then they collapsed to the bed and Tala glared at him.

"So that was all just your game?". He shook his head.

"I don't play. It was all you and your games". Tala tried to retort back, but he sealed it with a deep kiss, taking advantage of the fact the redheads mouth was open. When his tongue roamed around in Tala's mouth, Tala moaned and wrapped hands around him, pulling him closer and pushing a hand under his shirt, eyes half closed and a leg going around his waits, grinding their hips together.  
Next time, he wouldn't mind so much about doing something for Tala. Especially since now he could do something really special to the said redhead. He broke the kiss and moved on to suck the soft and delicate skin on Tala's neck. Tala's head craned backwards, body arching up. He used one hand to get Tala out if the shirt, and with the other he started working with the tight pants. Tala's panting and gasping beneath him, he hurried to get all the clothes off. Tala helped to relies him from garments, stroking his bare chest, lust filling the blue eyes

"God, you really look awesome". He smirked, starting to lick and suck at Tala's nipple. He wanted to make the redhead unable to speak, more preferably to think. And so, their senses took over when he used his fingers to loosen Tala. Soon all was ready and he pressed in. Tala was so warm and tight, he could have cummed just because of that, but he managed to hold it, starting to move. Tala panted, holding on to his shoulders, nails digging in. Redhead gasped when he hit the good spot, eyes closing and arching against him. Then Tala started moving his hips according to his trusts and soon they both came to the edge, he smudging his moan to Tala's hair, Tala openly screaming his name. After a while, he pulled out. Tala pulled him down next to him and wrapped a blanket around them. He collected the nearly unconscious redhead into his arms and fell asleep too, tucking Tala's head below his chin so he could feel the soft breathing against his chest.

* * *

yes, I did it. yes, it's in the middle of the night I'm doing this. no, I haven't slept long this week, yes, it's friday and finally, yes, this probably is all crazy talk donw here. but better down here than up there, right? good we agree on something.  
in case you liked it, this wasn't thanks to me at all. but I will tell the greetings onward. or I might keep them. depends on how much time I have. and if anyone sees the trouble to say something. to those who are offended by something in here, trust me, so am I.

now, good night to you to. or actually morning. little over five hours before I need to get up and start heading to work. thanks for all the support mettlei, you really saved the day. hope this goes as a payback.


End file.
